


The Big Four-Zero

by slytheringurrl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytheringurrl/pseuds/slytheringurrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal is 40.  And, he still doesn't feel too old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Four-Zero

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place four or five years after season 5 and was written for Neal Caffrey's birthday celebrations on LJ!

He was forty and the years were definitely kind to him. He still hadn't found that many grey hairs and he was still pretty fit, if he said so himself.

Next to him, Sara rolled over and pecked his cheek. "How does it feel to be over the hill?" she asked him jokingly."Feeling old already?"

"So is this why you were so excited to stay over?" he replied jokingly. "Did you want to be the first to make fun of me?"

"Yep!" She nodded. "Peter is going to have a field day with this, you know."

"Yeah, I know," Neal groaned good-naturedly. Just a few years ago, he would've never imagined that he'd be spending his fortieth with an actual girlfriend and a family. Maybe life did have its' joys.

* * *

"Happy birthday, Neal," chorused the White Collar division as the birthday boy walked through the doors.  Diana came over and plopped a paper hat on his (perfectly coiffed) hair and said, "So.  You're old now."

"What is with this?" he asked, putting on a accusatory tone even though he was sporting a huge grin.  "Are you trying to make my day an awful one?"

She nodded.  "You only turn forty once."

"She's right," Peter agreed.  "It makes you feel more distinguished after all the teasing is over."

"That was great," Neal muttered as he thought of Peter's fortieth.  "I had a lot of fun that day."

"Well, now I get to do the same to you," Peter retorted, smirking at the younger man.  "It's not too fun now, is it?"


End file.
